


April 17, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One more minute?'' Supergirl muttered as she battled a Smallville creature.





	April 17, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''One more minute?'' Supergirl muttered as she battled a Smallville creature before Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to carry her to their farm.

THE END


End file.
